Let me be me!
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: Rin wishes to be herself desperatly and stop being labled. Will a talk with her friend Oliver make her realize she is not alone? ((Sibling relationship, no romance. Mentions of RinXkaito and LenXRin))


Rin just glared at the screen tiredly and angrily. Damn! why did it seem everyone was pushing her to be with Len? Sure, she liked him a bit. But she needed time to recover from that painful relationship with Kaito. The thing that angered her the most was the way SeeU was being forceful about it.

Why didn't they understand her?

why were they so desperate about this situation?

"Rin? Are you ok?" she heard a small voice in the doorway call out. The blonde looked up and stared at the small engloid standing by the entrance. His lone amber eye filled with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine Oliver. Is there something you need?" she asked trying to hide her annoyance. Oliver was like her brother, but most of the time when he talked to her it was about Len and the way she may be playing with the banana lover's feelings. Sure, the young little boy was nice, but that did not change the fact that he was also pressuring her to do something Rin was not really up to doing.

"Rin, why did you get involved in another pairing again?" she had been expecting it. The boy could be casual about his questions, but it was still obvious how much they were relevant to her current online status.

"It is just a fandom ship Oliver, nothing more" she answered tiredly.

"If you say so" he replied sitting on the blonde vocaloid's bed.

"You don't believe me?!" she exclaimed sitting in front of the boy who calmly looked back at her.

"Yes, I do believe you. But I'm not happy with it" he told her staring into her blue eyes.

"I notice you don't like it at all, but don't I have the right to be happy? Or to think selfishly about myself for once?"Rin questioned the younger boy glaring at nothing in particular. The Engloid only stayed a moment thinking to himself, carefully measuring the words he was about to say. Rin was like his sister, a friend he had before he was able to bond with the rest in the vocaloid household. "My breakup with Kaito made me see things that I never knew. I'm like your bird, James. I just dont want to be caged nor tied up to someone you know? I wish to be free"

Oliver quietly nodded at her words, listening intently to everything she said. Not daring to say anything.

"You want to be free. Then let me help you. Rinny, I want you to be happy."He finally said "If your wish is to remain out of an official pairing , It's fine. But tell the others that you are only doing this shipping thing for fun and not for real."

The girl's eyes widened in shock. Was he for real? was he actually putting her before Len? "Y-You are actually considering my feelings?" she blurted out still with her jaw dropped.

"Of course I do! I'm not as evil as the songs I sing! Rin you are like my sister! Why on earth wouldn't I consider your feelings?!" exclaimed the younger sailor boy to his friend. His arms crossed and with a pout on his childish face he glared lightly at the japanese vocaloid.

"W-Well you seemed to only care for Len so I thought…" Rin started to say off handedly.

"I met Len before I met you. But that does not mean I care more for him! You are both really important for me." interrupted Oliver gently hugging the female.

"O-Oliver...Why does everyone only seem to notice I exist because of a stupid shipping? Why can't I only be sold as Rin Kagamine and not a Rin and Len Kagamine voice bank? I want to be only Rin, without the Len or the Kaito or any other ship! Heck! I wish I didn't have a last name at all! I'm tired of not being me and being labeled as Len's sister, or some vocaloid's lover!" Ranted the young girl slowly hugging the child back and crying on his shoulder. "and the worst part is that even though I may like him, I do not like him the way most of you want me to! And I'm scared you will all hate me for this"

"shhh...Rinny, Don't mind them. I promise I won't hate you. I will stay as your sibling forever, Ok?" He mumbled to the crying girl.

"Thanks, I needed that. At least I know you will listen" she managed to choke out. Simply both vocaloids stayed that way without anyone disturbing them nor letting go of each other. It may have started like a hostile conversation, but it was all forgotten. Both knew that there was someone there willing to listen to their troubles and willing to stay even though the world was against them. They may have not been related by blood, but they held that emotional attachment that only siblings could hold.

The end


End file.
